Pinestar
|pastaffie = ThunderClan |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Leader: Kittypet: |namesl = Pinestar Unknown |familyt = Mother: Mate: Son: Daughters: |familyl = Sweetbriar Leopardfoot (formerly) Tigerstar Nightkit, Mistkit |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |position1=Leader |succeededby1=Sunstar |livebooks = Crookedstar's Promise, Yellowfang's Secret, Bluestar's Prophecy, Code of the Clans |deadbooks = Bluestar's Prophecy }} Pinestar is a massive, reddish-brown tom with green eyes, a broad head, and a torn ear. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar's Promise :When ThunderClan cats take Sunningrocks from RiverClan, he is seen by Stormkit and Oakkit basking on the rocks. Shellheart is infuriated, saying that Pinestar's stretched out in the sunshine like it's his own territory. Stormkit tells Oakkit that Volekit said that Pinestar had a reddish brown pelt. When the patrol from RiverClan comes to warn them, Pinestar narrows his eyes, and Shellheart addresses him by saying they can have Sunningrocks for now, and they can help themselves to any fresh-kill found there as RiverClan doesn't need mice. However, he should be warned that RiverClan will take back Sunningrocks when they want. :He is later seen on the Great Rock at Crookedpaw's second Gathering. When the Clans start talking about kittypets invading their territory, he says that he will add border patrols to keep off any invaders, and glares at Hailstar. The cats wonder why he is accusing RiverClan, when they hadn't even crossed the border in moons. They think that Pinestar is just stirring up trouble for his own benefit. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Pinestar is ThunderClan's leader when Bluekit and Snowkit are born. :He is first mentioned by the medicine cat apprentice, Featherwhisker, when Bluekit sneaks into the leader's den with Snowkit to explore. Featherwhisker tells Bluekit, to her dismay, that he would report her to Pinestar, because he would smell her scent anyway. Featherwhisker also tells her that Pinestar would more likely admire her curiosity than be angry. :When Stormtail visits Bluekit, Snowkit, and their mother, Moonflower, he has to cut his visit with them short because he was supposed to share prey with Pinestar. Bluekit says that Stormtail must be very important in the Clan if the Clan leader wants to share prey with him and asks if she can come. Stormtail looks shocked, and says that Pinestar won't want to have kits come. :Poppydawn names one of her kits, Sweetkit, after Pinestar's mother, Sweetbriar. :Pinestar gives Patchkit and Leopardkit their apprentice names and their new mentors. :A few days later, a patrol consisting of Thrushpelt, Sparrowpelt, Adderfang, and Windflight report to Pinestar that WindClan scent has been found all over some squirrel blood inside ThunderClan territory. He refuses to battle because there is not enough evidence to prove it was WindClan, but he promises to warn all the Clans at the Gathering the next night and to organize extra patrols along the Fourtrees border. :Before the meeting concludes, Pinestar makes Bluekit and Snowkit apprentices. The timing of this act is questioned by many cats. Some, such as Adderfang, believe that Pinestar made the two cats apprentices only to distract the Clan from itching to battle with WindClan. :He soon leads his Clan into a battle with WindClan. Moonflower is killed in this battle by Hawkheart, the WindClan medicine cat, in a failed attempt to destroy their medicine supply. :Pinestar is revealed to now have a mate, Leopardfoot. He is shown to be wary around her, and doesn't show much more concern than any of her other Clanmates when she starts kitting. Many cats seem to think that he should show more concern for his mate and kits, the elder Larksong among them. :Leopardfoot finally gives birth to three kits, Tigerkit, Mistkit, and Nightkit. Pinestar doesn't seem to care much for the kits, and doesn't go to the nursery to visit them. Mistkit and Nightkit later die from sickness. :Later in the book, Pinestar chooses to leave the Clan to become a kittypet. He says that he only had one life left, and he didn't want to lose it in battle. He says good-bye to every one of his Clanmates, even though Thistleclaw flinches away. When Leopardfoot questions him about their kits, Pinestar tells her that he could not be more proud of them, especially Tigerkit. Lionpaw is the first one who knew he was going to become a kittypet and Pinestar tells Lionpaw the warrior name he would have given him is Lionheart. :During Bluefur's leader ceremony, Bluefur notices Pinestar among the cats. She is surprised Pinestar was allowed into StarClan, due to the fact that Pinestar betrayed the Clan by leaving them to be a kittypet. He gives Bluefur her first life, the life of compassion. In the Field Guide Arc Code of the Clans :Pinestar is first seen when Dappletail and White-eye try to catch fish to see what they taste like. He and Sunfall show up after the leader of RiverClan, Hailstar, and a few RiverClan warriors catch Dappletail and White-eye trying to catch fish. Pinestar and Hailstar then make Dappletail and White-eye eat the fish. They both dislike the taste and Pinestar explains that ThunderClan is not meant to eat fish. :Pinestar is the leader of ThunderClan and his mate is Leopardfoot. They have three kits named Tigerkit, Nightkit, and Mistkit. Trying to get his leader's attention, Lionpaw followed him one day, only to find his leader with a Twoleg. Pinestar sees him and makes up an excuse that he was watching out for a kittypet, and because the kittypet wasn't there and the Twolegs were coming, he pretended to be another kittypet. When Lionpaw sees Pinestar do this once more, Pinestar finally announces to the apprentice that he is leaving ThunderClan. He tells Lionpaw to tell the Clan that he is dead, but Lionpaw refuses and tells him he should just tell the Clan himself that he was leaving. Pinestar does so right after a battle against RiverClan. Leopardfoot asks about their kits, and Pinestar says he will not be a father for them to be proud of, but he will always be proud of them. He leaves, letting his deputy, Sunfall, take over the leadership of ThunderClan. Before he left he told Lionpaw that when it is time for him to receive his warrior name, to tell Sunfall he would have named him Lionheart, heart for the courage he had. Trivia *Vicky has mentioned on her Facebook that Poppydawn might be Pinestar's daughter.Revealed on Warriors Wish *Pinestar has been mistakenly described as tawny. *Pinestar has also been mistakenly described as fox-red. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Leopardfoot: (formerly) Son: :Tigerstar: Daughters: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Mother: :Sweetbriar: Grandsons: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: Granddaughters: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: Great Grandsons: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: Great Granddaughters: :Dawnpelt: Tree Quotes Leader Info }} References and Citations Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Leader Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kittypet Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Leader Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kittypet Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:StarClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Males